


What If...

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: AU "What If" ways thing could have turned out in the story "Twisted Sisters".Such as what if Nikki knew about Dean's feelings? What if Judy was attracted to Sam instead of Cas? What if Castiel wanted Nikki?If you havent read Twisted Sisters yet then I suggest you do so you could get a better understanding of the AU chapters.Complete and total ways the story could have taken but didn't!





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> Nikki decided to take Crowley's blood while he was tied up in the basement to attempt to help fight against Abaddon. But things take a turn in a very wrong manner.

"F-fuck."

She had thrown up everything in her body and still she was going through withdraws. Cleaning her mouth Nikki brushed her arm across her face trying to get rid of the puke.

Shacked up in a hotel room with the King of Hell, the both of them addicted to human and demon blood, wasn't going so well.

Nikki had taken the stuff little by little in hopes of defeating Abaddon, but her plan turned to shit shortly after she became addicted.

And Crowley of course had his moment his the human blood.

It was a fickled thing. The two of them high on blood for different reasons.

They were both useless.

But at least the sex was great.

Who would have ever known that Crowley would have decided to shack up with some twenty something year old female hunter, who wasn't on the skinny side, just because he found her young and attractive?

Certainly not her.

A knock came from the doorway before she heard Crowley's drozy and worried tone.

"You alright in there luv?"

She groaned placing her hand on her pounding forehead. She was withdrawing and for damn good reason. She didn't want to become a demon anymore than Crowley wanting to become human.

"M'fine. Just have to order more dinner."

She sighed sliding down beside the toliet before flushing her puke. She was a complete mess and because of this she refused to return he sisters calls.

She couldn't bare the thought of what her sister would think if she found out she was sucking demon dick while shooting it up on the side.

Closing her eyes she was enjoying the feeling of the cold tile floor pressed up against her burning skin.

"Come back to bed."

He asked behind the door. She sighed. His human emotions drove her nuts sometimes due to how needy the King of Hell could be, but she honestly loved it.

She loved how caring Crowley could be sometimes.

It only made her want him more.


End file.
